


Stuck in a Moment

by neverminetohold



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biting, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: A Witcher knows better than to step into a magic circle. Pity Geralt didn't spot this one in time...





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Geralt lit the iron braziers with a snap of his fingers. The flickering flames illuminated the last chamber of the cave complex and the ruins hidden within. Nothing remained but broken pillars, crumbled walls, and fading murals.  
  
He waited for a moment, head tilted to listen, then sheathed his silver sword, confident that he was alone.  
  
Studying the nearest painting, a rather pornographic depiction of men and women in the throes of ecstasy, Geralt moved further inside, circling the rubble of what must have been a temple, dedicated to a long forgotten deity.  
  
The air was dry and full of dust that rose from the sand covering the ground, parching his throat with each inhalation. "Mhm. The alderman warned me that there are many caves in this area."  
  
Geralt turned to leave and continue his search for his quarry elsewhere, when a rune caught his eye, carved into the flagstone he had stepped on, and --  
  
Everything happened.  
  
His knees buckled and he hit the ground, lying there panting and drenched in sweat. Geralt shuddered, biting down on a whimper. His half-hard cock twitched as he came dry in painful waves of pleasure that left him light-headed. Bruises started to bloom all over his naked body, finger-shaped, a lighter shade of purple than the bite marks surrounding his nipples or the burning lines on his back.  
  
Geralt moaned, any coherent thought drowned out by the ecstasy of lightning sparks dancing along his spine, the brutal throbbing in his empty balls and swollen prostate, the knowledge of what had happened during the time he had lost.  
  
Hot liquid trickled down his legs as his loose hole clenched on air with a wet noise. His muscles were sore and tender, had been stretched and stuffed well beyond their limit.  
  
Bile rose in his throat as his stomach churned. He groaned and coughed, feeling oddly bloated and heavy. The smell of blood and semen intensified, leaving him dizzy with shock and a sudden, insane craving for _more_.  
  
Geralt shook his head, desperate to clear it. He had to get out before --


End file.
